


You Don`t Steal a Kryptonian`s Bride

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has had it, Lillian dies, SuperCorp, karlena, she snaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Lillian F%^&S up big time when she kidnaps Lena on her wedding day





	You Don`t Steal a Kryptonian`s Bride

Vasquez doesn't even bother knocking as she walks into the office that J'onn and Lucy have shared ever since 'the incident' as it has become known. She quickly deposits another ream of paper on the top of the inbox that the pair share as they try to work through the masses of paperwork drawing the attention of the two seated directors. "Updated expense reports from the incident directors." 

J'onn sighs heavily as he picks up the top sheet and begins reading Vasquez is halfway out of the door before he asks "did she really destroy an oil tanker."

"You can always check the video sir, but it wouldn't surprise me, Supergirl really went postal."

"That she did, dismissed agent Vasquez."

Vasquez quickly beats a retreat before she is conscripted to help with the paperwork. Ever since the incident almost two weeks ago no one has heard from Supergirl, many assume she has fled with Lena to the Fortress of Solitude, and honestly, no one blames her.

 

  
It had all started the day of Kara's wedding, she had been waiting anxiously on the altar in her Kryptonian robes for Lena to appear when J'onn had received the call. Cadmus had kidnapped Lena.

On their wedding day.

 

By the time they arrived back at the DEO Kara was on the verge of a breakdown. Cadmus had begun streaming video of Lena in a slowly filling tank of water. In the background, her mother ranted about how she was a traitor and a blemish on the Luthor name. All throughout this Lena kept fighting back, ignoring the rising water and focusing her attention on the woman who she had once called mother. 

As soon as Kara found out that the DEO couldn't track the signal she lost it. Nearly an hour had passed, and the water was slowly rising, getting closer and closer to killing the woman she loves. It takes her less than a minute before her decision is made she quickly extracts the locations of every known and suspected Cadmus base from the mainframe and goes to fly out. She stops by the armoury and grabs the newest suit, the one with the Kryptonite inhibitors built in before making for the exit. 

 

Several agents try and stop her. Apparently, they had decided it wasn't her choice whether or not to risk her life. But Lena, Lena was her life, she had lost her entire world once, she would not lose Lena. Those that tried to stop her found out just how well Krypton had trained its warriors. Even from a young age, Kryptonian children were trained as warriors, and for the first time in decades, Kara drew upon that training. 

 

It takes her barely ten minutes to find the first string of bases and by the time an hour has elapsed them is only one left. In her wake are 11 craters where bases had once stood. Those craters lay filled with the scattered and charred remains of those who had stood against her. For the first time in her life, Kara was taking no prisoners. The last base was the biggest yet, and Kara knows that she has only minutes before Lena drowns. 

 

As she enters the base she can feel the Kryptonite around her, trying to sap her powers, she draws from her back a sword the likes of which earth has not seen, forged on Krypton it bears ancient Kryptonian runes and with the push of a button it hummus to life recognising Kara's life force.

 

She pushes forward into the base as those before her open fire she ducks and dives swinging the blade into those that oppose her dropping them screaming to the ground as their limbs fall from their bodies. When she reaches the final door between her and Lena's racing heart, she doesn't even hesitate she plunges the blade into the wall and begins cutting.

In mere moments a huge slab of Kryptonite impregnated metal falls to the floor with a crash. Kara rushes into the room, at the far end she sees Lena in the tank the water just now coming to cover her head as she bangs on the glass. Kara throws the sword across the room, watching as it lands true, a huge crack forming in the glass, water pouring out.

 

Then she notices the dozens of people in the room with her. They level their weapons at her as Lillian Luthor and Cyborg Superman cackle maniacally at her. Then they open fire, hundreds of bullets heading her way in seconds, the distinct Kryptonite glow heading toward her in waves as Lena screams "Kara No!"

 

She smiles at Lena as the bullets come closer, the look of happiness growing on Lillian's face as the despair grows on Lena's. And then the bullets hit, and fall uselessly to the ground. Lillian's face drops in shock even as Lena's widens in joy. Kara steps forward moving toward those that stand between her and her love.

 

She quickly dispatches the agents that run toward her, human as they are they don't provide much of a threat now that the Kryptonite has been neutralised. Cyborg superman though, he is a different story the pair of them meeting in the middle before crashing through the floor then the ceiling exchanging blows as they gradually tear the base around them apart until Kara finally loses the modicum of control she retains and unleashes her full power blasting him so deep into the earth that the crust crumbles in after him encasing him in a prison of diamond. 

When she looks back up, she sees Lillian's mouth open in shock and anger as she holds up a glowing Kryptonite sword. Kara squares off against her, and then there is a flash of light, and a sodden Lena is walking past her now headless mother, Kara's sword in hand as she moves to embrace Kara.

 

After that everything had been resolved rather quickly, Kara had flown them out of the base before dropping an oil tanker into the middle of the massive base and blasting it with her heat vision, holding Lena tight as she flies away ignoring the blast and focusing on the woman in her arms. The wedding came again three days later, except this time Kara wasn't risking any of these stupid not seeing the bride traditions. Instead clinging to Lena the whole time and as soon as they had finished, she takes off, leaving J'onn and the DEO to clean up the mess.


End file.
